Love Hurts
by CoraFan
Summary: This is the SVU and NCIS gangs in high school...Needless to say, things will get crazy. Will include EO, Jibbs, Finanda, Tiva, McAbby, possibly a little Fin/Casey, and maybe some others. It's up to you guys! Review and tell me what couples YOU would like to see.


**A/N: Ok, so I decided to do an NCIS/SVU high school crossover story like SummerRaeBenson's story X-Factor and the picture is one that she made (Sorry I'm taking all your ideas girl!). However, the title goes to Emma on Yahoo! Answers Anyways, mine is kind of different, so here you go and please R&R!**

"Jen, where are the kids? Shouldn't they be up by now?" Gibbs asked his wife. Jenny looked at the clock.

"You know what, yeah, they should be." she said, standing from the table. Gibbs got up and followed her, but they both stopped in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Jenny finally asked. Tony was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Olivia on his shoulders, holding on to her legs, and Olivia had Kate on her shoulders, holding on to her legs.

"I'm carrying my little sisters to the kitchen." Tony said innocently. Gibbs looked at him.

"You are NEVER nice to your sisters, and now you're carrying them down the stairs on your shoulders. Why?" he asked, not buying his oldest child's story at all.

"He has to, because we're keeping a secret of his." Olivia said.

"Ow!" she exclaimed when Tony pinched her leg. One glare from Gibbs and he apologized to his sister.

"What secret?" Jenny asked. Olivia opened her mouth, knowing that if she didn't answer she would be punished, but Kate beat her to it.

"That he snuck out three nights in a row." she stated.

"To take Ziva on dates." Olivia added. Tony started to lean back and let go of Olivia's legs.

"You even THINK about dropping them and you'll be grounded for even longer, and you'll never see Ziva again." Gibbs threatened. Tony stood up straight and kept his hold on Olivia. Gibbs walked around his son, grabbed a chair, and stood up on it.

"Was it really smart of you guys to do this?" he asked.

"Daddy, will you just help me down?" Kate said. Gibbs picked his daughter up off of his other daughter and gently set her on the floor. Then he got Olivia down.

"Thank you daddy!" they said together. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Daddy's girls." he mumbled.

"Oh like you're not a mama's boy." Olivia retorted.

"Alright, that's enough." Jenny said. She looked at Olivia and Kate, still in their pajamas.

"You two, go get dressed. Tony, go eat your breakfast." she ordered. The three teens did as they were told. An hour later, Olivia and Kate still hadn't come back down for breakfast. Jenny stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Olivia, Kate, we have to go! We're all gonna be late!" she called.

"We're coming!" Olivia yelled back. Jenny rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Olivia and Kate walked into the kitchen, and Gibbs and Jenny spit out their coffee as Tony choked on his toaster waffle. Olivia was wearing a short jean skirt with a mid-stomach dark pink tank top and black leather jacket with three inch black stilettos. She also had on dark pink eye shadow, light pink blush, and dark red lipstick. Kate was also wearing a short jean skirt, no doubt borrowed from her older sister, an off the shoulder dark blue shirt, and dark blue four inch stilettos, all of which had to have been borrowed from Olivia. It was obvious that Olivia had done her little sister's makeup, as Kate had on deep blue eye shadow, light pink blush, and dark red lipstick.

"Both of you, upstairs and change, now!" Gibbs said. Olivia looked at him.

"Come on daddy!" she whined.

"Absolutely not. You are too young to wear makeup, and you are WAY too young to be wearing clothes like that." he stated.

"I was wearing makeup and dressing like that when I was fourteen." Jenny pointed out.

"Not helping Jen." Gibbs said, looking at his wife. She shrugged.

"Upstairs. Now." he said. Olivia and Kate rolled their eyes and started upstairs, smacking the back of Tony's head as they walked past, as he was laughing hysterically.

"Looks like daddy's little girls don't get to do anything they want, huh?" he asked, even though he was rubbing his head. Gibbs glared at him, and he went back to his waffle. Olivia and Kate both came back downstairs ten minutes later, both in jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers.

"Better?" Olivia asked, not liking the fact that she had spent an hour on her outfit only to have to change it.

"Much." Gibbs smirked. The girls rolled their eyes. Everyone heard a honk outside.

"That'll be the girls. Gotta go, bye!" Olivia called. She grabbed Kate's arm, grabbed their backpacks and dragged her sister out to the car. The door opened and the two sisters jumped in. As the car was pulling away, another one pulled up.

"And that'll be the guys." Tony said, grabbing the last of his waffle and his backpack. He went outside and got in the car, and Fin drove it away.

"Do we have to go to work today?" Jenny asked, grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gibbs replied. Jenny sighed, and they both left for NCIS. Meanwhile, at the school, the kids arrived and got out of the car in the courtyard. Olivia immediately ran to Elliot and kissed him until she was out of breath.

"Liv, I'm pretty sure Elliot would like to KEEP his face!" Dana called. She smirked when Olivia blushed. However, she didn't leave Elliot's arms. After ten minutes, the bell rang.

"Liv, we have to go to language!" Amanda said, trying to pry her friend away from Elliot. It took her, Casey, Alex, Dana, Kate, Abby, and Jo to pull Olivia away from Elliot and to language. They walked into the classroom to find Tony, Trevor, Dean, David, Rafael, Leon, Chester, Nick, Fin, and John already trying to hug Mrs. Lee and wipe their sweat all over her. Mrs. Lee and the boys didn't notice the girls come in, only the ones in their desks noticed. Olivia stood up on a chair and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"HEY! Put your hands up and back away from the teacher!" she yelled. The boys looked at her.

"You guys are in trouble now. Mrs. Lee's bodyguard is here." Alex said, sitting down in her desk. The boys smiled deviously and continued what they were doing. Everyone, apart from the boys annoying Mrs. Lee, saw Olivia's eyes darken at least five shades.

"Oh crap." Casey muttered.

"ALRIGHT! My mother is the director of NCIS and my father is the head of the Major Case Response Team. The next person to touch her will be sent to NCIS to spend a night in federal lockup!" Olivia yelled. All the boys, except Tony, threw their hands up and ran to their seats.

"They're my mom and dad too, so that doesn't scare me." Tony stated. Then he went back to annoying Mrs. Lee. Olivia stepped down from the chair, grabbed her brother's arm, and pinned his hand between his shoulder blades.

"Sit down and leave her alone. If you so much as look at her in an annoying way, I will tell Ziva about _Annabelle_." she threatened.

"Annabelle? He still has Annabelle?" Jo asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah. She still lays on the pillow right beside his head at night." Kate said.

"Does he still dress her up as Vanessa Morgan?" Dana asked.

"No. Now he dresses her up as Debby Ryan." Olivia revealed.

"What about their dinner and movie dates?" Abby asked. Kate and Olivia nodded.

"Wait a second, who's Annabelle?" Brian questioned. Olivia rolled her eyes. Brian had been crushing on her since third grade.

"Annabelle is the stuffed bear he's been sleeping with since as long as I can remember." Kate told him.

"Ok, both of you can _shut up_ now." Tony said. Olivia released him and he sat down.

"Isn't it great to have a bodyguard with smarts, skills, and connections Mrs. Lee?" Olivia asked. Mrs. Lee just smiled, shook her head, and started the lesson. Everyone continued on their way through their classes, to Mrs. Ward, Mrs. Ortiz, Mrs. Frare, and Mrs. Simmons. At the end of the day, the kids all drove to NCIS to spend the afternoon.

"Daddy!" Kate and Olivia called.

"Daddy Dos!" the rest of the girls said. The girls had all been friends since they were born, and they spent more time at Olivia and Kate's house than they did at their own. Because of that, Gibbs and Jenny had become a set of second parents for all of them, and the girls had developed their own name for Gibbs. Tony rolled his eyes, as he hadn't wanted the first two sisters, and he DEFINITELY hadn't wanted the extra nine...especially since one of them was his girlfriend!

"Do ALL of them have him wrapped around their little fingers?" Fin asked.

"Oh big time." a voice came from behind them. All the boys turned and saw Jenny.

"Mama G!" they yelled. Their situation with Jenny was the same as the girls' situation with Gibbs. Jenny laughed.

"Olivia, put your father's gun down!" she yelled, looking at her oldest daughter, who happened to be pointing a gun at the wall.

"Ah, come on mom, it's not like I'm gonna shoot the populars that are spying on us right now." Olivia pointed out.

"Huh?" Jenny asked, suddenly very confused. She turned when she heard about ten thuds and groans of pain. Everyone saw Kathy, Brian, Dani, Dean, David, Sonya, Kim, Chester, Trevor, and Rafael on the floor in a heap with Dana, Alex, Casey, and Ziva standing beside them.

"God, these people need to be locked up for violence." Dani said, rubbing her head, as Alex had accidently made her slam her head on the floor.

"We don't like people that spy on us." Casey said simply. Sonya, Kim, David, Rafael, and Trevor all glared at her. They were hers, Alex's, and Jo's competition in the mock trial class and debate team at school.

"You know, one day your faces are gonna freeze like that, then we'll be forced to put paper bags over your heads, even though we want to right now." Fin snickered. One simultaneous look from Gibbs and Jenny, and all the kids were quiet.

"Now that's quite enough," Jenny started, "all of you up to my office right now and get started on your homework. The rest of you need to leave before I call my security."

"On a bunch of teenagers? How's that gonna look for the _director_ of NCIS?" Brian smirked. Before Jenny or anyone else could respond, Brian on his back on the floor, in a LOT of pain. He felt as though someone really HAD shot him, several times, in the back.

"How the HECK did you do that?" he asked Jenny, looking very confused.

"I didn't." Jenny smirked looking behind him. Brian and the rest of the populars turned and saw Olivia with an identical smirk on her face.

"If you EVER speak to my mother like that again, I will do MUCH worse." she stated. Then she went upstairs with her friends. As the populars were leaving, Gibbs shook his head while Jenny sat on his desk.

"Teenagers." he mumbled.


End file.
